Elsewhere Heights
by ForeverAndEverWithYou
Summary: The gang go to a camp for an end of the year field trip. Sparks will fly and friendships will break. This is my first fanfic ever. Please RR. I've come back a couple years later to finish up the story!
1. Interupting Cow

**A/N: I do not own anything, and I especially don't own anything from 15/Love.**

**Interrupting Cow**

The day had finally come. The gang had waited all year for this; they were going to be staying at Elsewhere Heights for a week.

Elsewhere Heights was a mini campsite. It had 4 cabins each equipped with 2 or 3 beds. There were tons of activities like; hiking, swimming, kayaking, rock climbing, basically anything you could ever imagine. Elsewhere Heights was located about 10 miles west of Coasterville. Despite the super dumb name Coasterville was one of the biggest most exciting theme parks on the whole west coast.

"I can't believe we're actually going somewhere cool this year." Adena said to her best friend Tanis as they waited in line to board the bus. "The best place President Bates has ever taken us for end year was that water park a couple years ago."

Tanis laughed. "Well I never got to go to that water park, but I'm sure anything will be better than that shit hole he took us last year."

Adena tried to remember where they went that year, when it came to her, she burst out laughing. "Oh I remember, we went to a pool down the street from Cascadia. The pool was about the size of my room!"

"Yeah, but I'm really excited about going to Coasterville though. It should be so fun, I love roller coasters!" Tanis exclaimed as the two of them walked to the back of the bus and sat down.

Adena got a blank look on her face. "What's wrong?" Tanis asked worryingly.

"I hate roller coasters. They scare me so much! I always think that the train will disconnect and fly off the rail and I will get decapitated and die." Adena replied looking very embarrassed.

"Well you could always go on it with Nate, that way you can hold onto him" Tanis said giggling.

Adena blushed. "What are you talking about?"

Tanis just rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about how you've like Nate for quite some time now, yet you have failed to anything to try and get him to like you back."

"I do not like gross, wanna-be emo Nate Bates. Besides he's totally Cody's territory." Adena said crossing her arms looking very displeased about what Tanis had just said. She's tried to make a move on Nate; he's just too busy with his books all the time to notice her.

Tanis looked frustrated. "What are you talking about gross, you totally like him. Don't you remember that time the two of you spent those days talking about that weird show 'Claremont High'?"

"Vaguely" Adena replied failing to make eye contact with her friend. Obviously Adena did remember it was the best few days of her year. She was so close to having him then. But then Cody came back to Nate after her and Squib had that falling out. Ugh, she was ready to strangle Cody at that point. Thankfully she had gotten over it, sort of.

Tanis continued, "And about that whole Cody thing, she likes Squib again. I wouldn't be surprised if the two hook up while we're at camp." This made Adena smile inside. Of course she couldn't tell her friend that she was madly in love with one of the smartest kids in school.

"And besides, Cody will be so distracted with Squib trying to get in her pants she won't even notice you flirting with Nate." The two of them laughed uncontrollably. They were laughing so hard, neither of them noticed Cody and Squib sit down across from them.

"What are you two girlies laughing at?" Cody asked happily.

Tanis and Adena exchanged glances. Then Adena answered very casually "Oh nothing…"

Cody didn't buy it. "Come on it had to have been something. Tell me!" She smiled brightly.

"Adena just said this really funny joke that's all." Tanis started to panic, "it…it was about cows." _COWS? _Adena thought, _how am I supposed to think of a joke about cows. Maybe she won't ask to hear it._

"Well, what is it?" Cody asked.

"What is what?" Adena replied dumbly.

Cody laughed. "What is the joke, silly?"

_Shit. _Adena thought quickly. "Uhmm…Okay. Knock, knock."

Cody jumped up and down in her seat. "Who's there?" She loved Knock-Knock jokes.

"Interrupting cow."

"Interrupting cow wh…"

"MOO!" Adena shouted loudly. Cody began to laugh uncontrollably. Tanis was shocked with how quickly Adena was able to think of that joke and the fact that Cody was laughing so hard made Adena and Tanis laugh too.

"You guys are so cool." Squib said sarcastically.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Adena said smirking. Just then a tall brunette wearing glasses and black high top converse came onto the bus. Adena got a huge smile on her face and she pushed Tanis to the seat in front of Squib and Cody where Cameron was sitting. Nate came to the back and sat down next to Adena. Tanis looked furious at first, but then she realized that Adena was going to finally put her moves on Nate.

"Well, well, well, fancy seeing you here." He said coolly. Adena opened her mouth to answer when Squib rudely interrupted her.

"It's a school field trip, the whole school is going." Squib put his arm around Cody and pulled her closer to him. He smirked back at Nate who just did the same to Adena. This made Adena feel like she was a little school girl in a candy store, but at the same time, Cody felt her body burn with jealousy.


	2. Roomies

**A/N: I forgot to say this in the first chapter. I made this F/F before Season 3 aired. That's why Tanis and Cameron appear in the story. And once again, I do not own anything regarding 15/Love, the show or its characters.**

**Roomies**

After a long 3 hour drive through the country, the buses finally made it to Elsewhere Heights. Tanis and Adena were the first to get off the bus. They were hoping to be the first ones to find out what cabin they were staying in.

"I really hope we are rooming together, I want to hear more about your plan to steal Nates heart." Tanis said as they were running to the main office building.

"How do you know I'm going to tell you?" Adena snarled.

Tanis laughed a sarcastic laugh. "You better tell me, because if you don't I will have to force it out of you and trust me, you do not want that."

Adena laughed. "True. Well either way I'll have to fill you in. I can't say that I'm looking forward to getting beat up." As they stood in front the lists, Adena put her finger on the page and slid it down looking for her name. When she made it to the 3rd page she found it; Stiles, Adena………………Cabin B. She turned to Tanis, "I'm in Cabin B, where are you?"

Tanis did the same thing looking for her name. McTaggart, Tanis…………Cabin D. "Dang girl, I'm in Cabin D. Guess we won't be rooming together." Tanis stuck out her bottom lip, making a sad face. The two of them laughed. As they started to walk away from the main office Tanis asked "So who is your roommate, anyway? I forgot to check."

"Oh, I never looked. I guess it's going to be a pretty sweet surprise huh?" Adena replied. Tanis nodded.

Tanis stopped. "Well I'm going to go to my cabin, save me a spot in the cafeteria later okay?"

"Okay, see you later." The two of them started walking down separate paths. Adena put her earphones and started listening to her iPod, but no matter how loud she had her music the only thing she could think about was how she felt when Nate put his arm around her.

Over in Cabin H, Nate began to lay out his sleeping bag on the bed stand. He was singing "I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston" quietly to himself. But just as he got the chorus someone burst through the door. Rick Gedes was standing there with a Superman duffle bag in hand. "NAAATEYYY I'M HOOOOME!" Nate groaned and Rick jumped on him, knocking him onto his bed.

Nate pushed the short annoying boy off him. "Grrreaaat." Nate said sarcastically.

"What? Aren't you happy that you are rooming with the 'Rickster'?" Rick said, with a little pout.

"I'm thrilled." Nate answered very monotone. Rick jumped up and down for a minute and then started to lay out his Spider man sleeping bag. Nate just rolled his eyes and thought; this_ is going to be one long week._

Back in Cabin B, Adena was just lying on her sleeping bag anticipating the grand entrance of her new roommate. After 10 minutes of waiting, she got bored and started to sing along with her music louder and louder as the song went on until she was full out belting it. "AND IEEEYIIII WILL ALWAYS LOOOOVE YOUUUOOOHH" She sang, as she jumped up on her bed singing into her hair brush. Just as she was about to start the next solo, Cody walked in.

"Adena…What are you doing?" She asked plopping down on her bed.

"Singing, what are you doing?" Adena replied calmly, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Cody laughed, "Well I though it was pretty clear, but I'm lying on the bed if you can't tell."

"Are you my roommate?" Adena asked hoping for a specific answer.

Cody smiled, "Yep!"

"Awesome!" Adena replied, putting on the fakest smile she could bare, that was not the answer she was looking for.

**A/N: Sorry short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise.**

**Thanks to Nevermore the Raven for the review.**


	3. She Asked You What?

**She Asked You What?**

Cody lay on her bed reading the latest _Agatha Christy_ novel. But it was hard for her to concentrate because there was so much on her mind; _why was Adena so upset about me being her roommate? Was she jealous of me and Squib? Maybe she likes Nate? Hah! Fat chance, Adena could not like Nate…could she?_

Adena finally put an end to the silence when she asked Cody "Why do you like Squib?"

Cody was a little taken back. The question surprised her. She took a moment to answer it. _Maybe she does like Squib _she thought to herself. "Well I guess it's because he's cute, funny, charming and he's a real sweetheart."

Adena gagged on the inside. That was the cheesiest answer ever; it was so easy to tell she just pulled that out of her ass. "Well then what's so different about him and Nate?"

Adena had done it. She had just dropped the bomb. Cody's mind went through panic mode. Often she had asked herself that question. But she had never really come up with a reasonable answer. She was going to have to dig way down deep to find it.

"Well?" Adena asked impatiently. She knew the affect this question was having on Cody, and inside she loved it. _Cody can't have both Nate and Squib. She's going to have to choose between them sooner or later. I'm just helping her out a little bid_.

Cody took a deep breath. "I guess the difference between Nate and Squib is that Squib truly cares about me." She paused for a moment, looking directly into Adena's eyes. "Nate seemed to only want me because he wanted to be with someone else who was an 'outcast' for lack of a better term. He wanted someone just like him. I never felt comfortable with Nate. I felt like I was always trying to impress him. I don't feel like I have to do that with Squib. He loves me just the way I am."

"That's cool." Adena replied casually. Cody felt like she dodged the bullet there. But then Adena said something else that really threw Cody for a loop. "So would it be okay if I hooked up with him?" Adena smiled innocently.

Cody was speechless. She could barely breathe. She caught herself and said "Yeah, for sure. Go for it!" Adena smiled and danced out the door. Cody put her head between her knees and swore quietly. "Shit."

Adena walked gracefully down the trail humming that new Pussycat's Doll song. She felt a little guilty about questioning Cody like that, but all's fair in love and war right? She continued to skip down the trail until she ran into someone she had been longing for.

"Bonjour Madame" Nate said bowing slowly in front of her. Adena laughed her little flirtatious laugh.

"Ha-ha! Oh Nate!"

"C'mon Adena, you know that laugh doesn't do anything to me." Nate responded.

"Yeah, I know. But you can't blame a girl for trying." Adena smiled and began to walk slowly away from Nate.

He ran to catch up with her. He made a sly pointing motion towards a tree about 15 meters away. Adena looked carefully. There was Cody hiding behind a tree, staring at them. Nate stood up straight and in an unusually loud voice said "You know Adena, I've been thinking. How would you like to eat dinner in my cabin tonight…Just the two of us?"

"You know what Nate? That sounds like an excellent idea." Nate grabbed Adena's hand and started walking toward his cabin.

Adena stopped. She knew they were still in Cody's line of vision. "Actually Nate, I'm not very hungry. How about we skip dinner and just hang out in your cabin?"

Nate smiled a seductive smile. "I like the way you think Stiles." And he led Adena back towards his cabin.

When they were completely out of sight Cody stood on the trail. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed. She had to find Tanis or Squib and fast. She ran towards the cafeteria where everyone was about to eat dinner.

Nate and Adena laughed as they walked into Nate's cabin. "Did you see the look on Cody's face when I asked you to have dinner with me?" Nate asked laughing.

"It was absolutely priceless." Adena stopped laughing for a second. "But don't you think what we did was kind of mean? When we were in the cabin I was interrogating her on her love life and she seemed a little flabbergasted by all of it."

"Flabbergasted? I had no idea that word was even in your dictionary Ms. Stiles." Nate said with a laugh.

Adena threw Rick's pillow at Nate, which struck him right in the face. "Shut up Nate. I'm being serious here. Don't you feel the least bit bad about what we did?"

Nate sighed. "Well kind of. But it's not like she can have both me _and _Squib. So she shouldn't be getting jealous or anything. We've been broken up for quite some time now."

"4 months and 1 week." Adena said quietly.

Nate made a face. "What was that?"

"I said 'Yeah, she should get over it' God! What did you hear?" Adena replied quickly, almost too quickly.

"Okay…whatever." Nate patted to the spot next to his on top of his bed, motioning for Adena to come sit next to him. Gladly, she did so.

Cody came bursting into the cafeteria and ran over to where Squib, Tanis and Cameron were sitting. "What's wrong Cody? You look like you just saw a ghost." Squib asked as he slid down to make room for his girlfriend.

"I wish it _was _a ghost I saw." Cody sat down. Her heart was beating faster than normal.

Tanis was confused. "So what did you see?"

Cody paused; she was trying to think of the right words to say so it wouldn't sound as if she were jealous…which she was. "Nate and Adena went into Nate's cabin _alone._ And they're skipping dinner."

Tanis eyed Cody. "So? She's liked Nate for quite some time now, what's wrong with that?"

"Oh…well uhm…I guess nothing." Cody replied.

Squib stared at Cody. _She couldn't still have feelings for Nate could she?_ He thought to himself. "Do you still have feelings for Nate?" He finally asked after a moment of silence.

"No! Of course not! I just don't think two young teenagers should be allowed to go into a cabin alone together." Cody said. _I don't have feelings for Nate. I'm in love with Squib. I can't have feelings for Nate._

Cameron laughed. "Oh please Cody. You are such a hypocrite. I heard what you said to Squib on the bus, you dirty little girl."

Cody turned a deep red and Squib smiled broadly and gave Cam a high-five.

Tanis rolled her eyes. "Boys." She sighed. "But seriously Cody, Adena knows how to handle herself. They won't be getting themselves into any trouble. Trust me."

Cody looked down. "Yeah…I know."

After they had finished dinner, Cody grabbed Tanis by the arm. "I need to talk to you." She said.

Tanis went with her. "What's wrong?"

Cody explained to her what Adena was saying in the cabin and how it made her feel.

"She asked you WHAT?" Tanis was shocked at the bluntness of the whole conversation.

"When she asked for my permission to hook-up with Nate, I didn't know what to say. It's not like I could have said no. I wanted to, but I'm with Squib now and what Nate does is none of my business." Cody answered slowly.

"Unless…" Tanis began.

Cody looked up at Tanis. "Unless what?"

"Unless you still like him." Tanis replied.

"What? That's terrible. Why would I still like Nate? I have Squib and I've never been happier."

Tanis paraded off back to her cabin. "Whatever you say Meyers." She said without looking back.

**A/N: Well that's Chapter 3. Please R/R! **

**xoxo**


	4. New Relations

**New Relations**

_There is absolutely no way that I could have any feelings for Nate. I mean come on; he's shallow and completely arrogant. But he is cute, and he was really smart. He was everything I wanted, yet everything I hated at the same time. But at least he was cultured…_

Cody walked slowly back towards her cabin. She had no idea how tonight was going to work. Curfew was in 10 minutes so Cody wasn't going to have any alone time in her cabin and right now, that's all that she wanted.

But it looked like she wasn't going to get it because right before she entered her cabin, someone put their hand on her shoulder and spun her around. She was now face to face with Squib. He was the last person she wanted to talk to right now.

"Hey babe, I just wanted to talk about din…" Cody cut him off. She grabbed his face and pulled it into hers. She kissed him fiercely, more fiercely than every before. Squib slowly moved his arms around her waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they moved into her cabin and onto Cody's bed. It didn't look like they were going to slow down any time soon because Cody had ripped off Squibs shirt as he lay on top of her. Squib made a face that said _are we gonna do this? _But as soon as he began to kiss her again Adena came into the room.

"Oh don't mind me love birds. I'm just going to chill on my bed listening to some music. Don't let me interrupt you." Adena said sitting on her bed fiddling with her iPod.

Cody and Squib did exactly as she said and ignored her. "Just so you know," Adena started "The camp leaders will be here any minute to make sure there are no strays or members of the opposite sex in the cabins." She smirked at Squib who turned to look at her. He quickly buttoned up his shirt, gave Cody a kiss on the cheek and sprinted back to his cabin.

Cody continued to lay on her bed thinking about what had just happened. That was totally unlike her to do something like that. She didn't know what exactly caused it, but she can't say that she hated it.

"I'm sorry I did that, I just really needed to talk to you." Adena said sympathetically.

"It's okay. What did you want to talk about?" Cody replied.

"I wanted to apologize for acting like such a jerk before. If me being with Nate upsets you, then I don't have to be with him." Adena said this without a hint of anger or sarcasm in her voice. It sounded as if it was right from the heart.

"Don't worry about it Adena." Cody answered. "I'm not jealous of you and Nate, I know you've liked him for a long time and I'm happy for you." Cody smiled.

Adena smiled back. "Thanks Cody. This really means a lot to me." Adena lay back onto her pillow sighing.

"So…" Cody said smirking.

Adena sat up. "So what?"

Cody laughed. "Did you kiss him?"

Adena began to blush a deep shade of red, "Yeahhh…"

The two of them squealed, and Cody went over to sit next to Adena. The now sat facing each other cross-legged. "So how was it?" Cody asked eagerly.

"Well you've kissed him before. You tell me." Adena replied giggling.

"Yeah, but I didn't like him then so I didn't really pay attention." Cody said looking down. She felt bad lying to Adena, especially now that they were all good again. Secretly, she knew that Nate was an amazing kisser.

"Well it was incredible. We were just sitting there on his bed playing _Questions_;and when I refused to answer one of his questions he dared me to kiss him. So I did, and it lasted a good 45 min. It wasn't rough, yet it wasn't too gentle. It was just right." Cody just nodded along as if she knew nothing about this feeling.

"What was the question you didn't answer?"

"He asked whether or not I liked him." Adena laughed to herself. "You know, I'm pretty sure he knows the answer to that question now."

Cody and Adena laughed about this and continued to talk until the wee hours of the morning.

Back in Cabin H, Nate lay on his bead facing the ceiling. "Rick are you awake?" he whispered. When he got no reply, he asked again a little louder, "Rick are you awake?" When there was still no answer, Nate picked up his spare flashlight and threw it at him.

Rick shot up. "What's going on? What hit me?" He rubbed his head and turned on one of the lanterns.

"I need to talk to you about something." Nate said quietly.

"What's up Natester?" Rick asked.

Nate looked at Rick, and then looked back down. "Actually I want to talk to you about, someone."

"Cody? Yeah, she's a heartbreaker that one, pretty on the outside; ugly as hell on the inside. She leads you on until the very moment you fall in love with her and then she takes every chance to crush you." Rick slammed his fist into his palm.

"Actually Rick, I was talking about Adena."

"Oh...Adena. She's a babe eh?" Rick continued to ramble about how one time Adena did her famous hair toss to him during one of the first days of school when they were picking dorm rooms.

"Rick!" Nate tried to interrupt but Rick continued to talk. "RICK!" Nate bellowed again and Rick stopped abruptly. "I realize that she's hot. But right now that's not important. I know she really likes me, but I don't think I like her back. I know that's terrible because I know I'm leading her on, but I think I still have feelings for Cody and that I think I might still have a chance with her. Yet, the thought of breaking Adena's heart is heartbreaking even for me."

"Sounds like you've got quite the dilemma there Natester."

Nate looked directly at Rick, "What do you think I should do?"

"Well maybe you should continue things with Adena and see how things go. If that goes bad, try your luck with Cody."

Nate thought about the proposition at hand. "I guess I could do that. But I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Rick sighed heavily. "Well someone's bound to get hurt. Adena, Cody…even you Nate. No one's going to be let off easy on this one."

Nate rubbed his face with his hands. "Thanks Rick you've been a real help. But I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Good night Nate. But be careful to not get caught. And don't stay out too late; I don't want to have to report you in the morning." Rick laughed quietly, while Nate just rolled his eyes and headed out the door.

After about 10 minutes of walking across the dark, abandoned camp ground, Nate found himself in front of Cabin B. He quietly knocked on the door and he was greeted by someone. It was dark so he couldn't see their face. But all he knew was that this person had now thrown herself on him and began kissing the shit out of him.


	5. Classic Mixup

**What Could Have Been**

"Adena, stop it." Nate ordered pushing the girl away from him. "You're going to get us in trouble."

The girl took a few steps back and turned on the porch light. "CODY?" Nate stood their in shock.

"Mmmmm….turn the lights off…" Adena groaned squishing her pillow over her face.

Nate grabbed Cody by the wrist and pulled her out on to the porch. "Cody, what do you think you're doing?" he whispered.

"I…I…I don't know, I just missed you." Cody stuttered.

Adena groaned again and sat up. Her heart started pounding and her stomach turned into knots as soon as she saw Nate standing on their porch. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhm…I…uh." Nate stuttered.

Adena stared directly into Nates eyes. "You were here to see Cody weren't you."

"No, I swear I was coming to see you. But as soon as I stepped onto your porch, Cody threw herself on me and started to kiss me." As soon as Nate said this he knew everything was going to change. There are very few moments in your life where you could point to and say 'that's when everything changed.' But this, this was one of those times.

Cody was silent. She couldn't understand what made her do that. She knew it was Nate in front of their cabin and she just threw herself on him. It was totally unlike her. Why was she acting like this?

"Cody. Is that true?" Adena's face was stern.

Cody stared at her friend sympathetically. "Adena, I don't know what came over me."

Adena lowered her head. "Nate I suggest you leave."

"Adena, please don't be mad, I thought she was you." Nate pleaded.

"So what you're saying is that you thought that this little bitch was me?" Adena replied.

"Well yeah…not really, well not exactly." Nate was having a hard time finding the right words to say.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Adena started screaming and throwing anything she could get her hands on in his direction.

Nate turned to Cody. "I'll talk to you later."

"GET OUT!" Adena shouted again and Nate hurried out back to his cabin.

Cody stared at Adena, "Adena please don't be upset. I thought it was Squib."

"Don't even try that bullshit with me Cody. I really don't want to talk to you right now. Just turn off the lights and go to bed." Adena laid back down in her bed and stared at the ceiling. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep now. _How could this all happen? 10 minutes ago everything was perfect with me and Nate and now…I never want to see him again. And what the hell is going on with Cody? First I walk in on her and Squib going at it like gorillas, and now she's making out with Nate. Something is seriously wrong here._

It was 6:30am and the sun was now beginning to rise. Adena hadn't slept since the _incident_ last night, yet Cody was snoring away across the cabin. Adena couldn't even look at her. _Well I can't really stay here, can I? I guess I'll go for a run._ Adena got changed, grabbed her iPod and headed out the door.

She ran through the woods, trees on either side of her and the cool morning breeze blowing in her face. Adena hadn't really noticed the real beauty of Camp Elsewhere. Dark green Pine Trees surrounded Adena as she ran along the path. _Nothing is more relaxing then a nice long run through the forest._ She thought to herself as she made her way closer and closer to the lake.

Adena continued to run until she reached the very end of the dock. There, she just sat down and let herself enjoy the view. The sun's rays hitting the water making it glisten ever so slightly. The calmness of everything made Adena feel like everything was going to be okay in the end. _This was just what I needed,_ she thought, still sitting on the edge of the dock. Then out of no where someone came and sat down next to her. But for once it was a face she was happy to see.

"Squib" she said quietly and reached over and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad it's you. I don't think I could handle talking to Nate or Cody right now." Squib just looked down at her and smiled. "Wait. How did you know I was here? And…Did you hear about last night?"

Squib just nodded and said "Rick came running into my room about half an hour ago and told me everything."

Adena looked back down at the water. "So you know about Cody?"

"Yeah" Squib paused to look up at the sky; it was beginning to turn an orangey-red. "I broke things off with her this morning. I always knew she still had feelings for Nate, I just could never accept it." Adena reached over and gave him another hug.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered quietly into his ear.

They pulled away. "It's okay Adena. It's not your fault." Squib said softly. He slowly moved his arm around her shoulders.

Adena rested her head on the only person in this whole camp who truly understood her. "Why is it that I feel more comfortable talking about this kind of stuff than anyone else?"

Squib turned his head and looked into her eyes. "I guess it's because we've known each other the longest. We were friend's way before Tanis, Cameron or Cody came to Cascadia."

"You know, I never even thought about that until now. Back in our first year, it was just you, me and Meghan; the three of us." Adena felt her heart explode. It was still hard for her to talk about Megs. _What if we had a proper good bye? Maybe then I wouldn't still feel this bad…_

"I know what you're thinking Adena." Squib brushed his fingers through her hair. "Thinking about what could have happened isn't going to make you feel any better. Remembering all the years you spent together having fun, on the other hand, will." Adena smiled at this. "And what you said about it just being the three of us. I seem to remember being called _the cootie-monster_ by a couple of annoying trouble makers." Squib smirked and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Adena asked looking up at him.

"Not sure. I think I'm just going to for a long hike around the lake, I need some time to clear my head." He stretched and looked around.

Adena got up too. "Okay. How about we meet before dinner?"

"Sure. Meet me in front 30 minutes before dinner, k?"

Adena nodded her head. As she watched Squib walk away she found her thoughts drifting away as well. _What if this was all happening for a reason? Maybe it's a sign. Maybe Squib and I are supposed to be together._ She shook her head. _C'mon Adena. That's stupid. This whole thing is making you go insane. _Then she got up, and walked back towards her cabin.


	6. You're Not One For Pep Talks

**I decided to come back and finish the story. Hopefully people are still reading 15/Love fanfiction!**

Adena was still in shock over what happened with Cody and Nate. It's weird how everything can change so quickly. But as frustrated as she was, part of her was kind of excited to see Squib. She looked down at the clock on her iPod – 5:29. _I think he said half an hour before dinner...He better not stand me up, I'll look like an idiot just waiting around for him._

Just then Adena looked up and saw Squib walking up to her. "Come on" he said. "I want to show you something." Adena followed him down the dirt road and up towards the main hiking trail. The two walked in silence for about ten minutes until finally they reached a cliff face overlooking the lake. The sun was starting to set and the sky was starting to turn a vibrant shade of orange.

"So...Are you going to tell me why you brought me here?" Adena asked, genuinely confused of Squib's motivations.

Squib grabbed Adena by the shoulders and turned her body so that they were facing each other. "Listen. During my hike, all I could think about was kissing you. I need to know if there is something here or if my hormones are out of whack because of Cody." Adena stared blankly at Squib for a few seconds. But then her face relaxed and she nodded in agreement as if she were thinking the exact same thing. Squib put his fingers under Adena's chin and lifted it up closer to his lips and kissed her lightly. Their embrace lasted for only a few moments before Adena jumped back.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Like kissing your sister?" Squib replied wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Adena put her right hand out, "Let's agree to never mention this again. Deal?"

Squib took her hand and shook it firmly. "Deal" he replied.

Back at camp Nate was going nuts. He felt like such an idiot. As soon as he realized he was kissing Cody he felt sick. That kiss answered so many questions for him. One – he doesn't have feelings for Cody anymore, two – Cody is a manipulative bitch, and three – he must find a way to win Adena back.

Over in Cabin D, Tanis was sitting awkwardly next to a sobbing Cody. "I don't understand what's going on" Cody screamed into Tanis' pillow.

Tanis patted Cody on the back a few times, "well...let me explain it to you. You saw Nate coming up to your cabin door and you impulsively threw yourself onto him. In doing so, you hurt Adena, you destroyed Squib, and you fucked with Nate's head."

Cody lifted her head from Tanis' pillow, mascara smeared all over her face. "You've never been one for pep talks Tanis."

Tanis just shook her head. "Honestly Cody. You need to choose right now. Is it Squib or is it Nate? And you better find a way to apologize to Adena, otherwise you're going to have an even bigger mess to clean up."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everyone was sitting in the dining hall eating their dinner...everyone except Squib and Adena.

_I wonder where they are..._Every three seconds Cody was looking at the entrance door hoping to see them come in. At the same time, the last thing she wanted to see was the two of them coming in together. "Hey Cam, do you know where Squib is?"

Cam looked up from his plate and replied with a mouth full of mashed potatoes "yeah, I think he went for a quick hike up to the cliff before dinner. I guess he's running a little behind." Cody sighed a breath of relief. _Well at least he's not with Adena_.

Rick pushed his way onto the bench, squeezing between Tanis and Cody. "Are you talking about Squib and Adena?" he asked as he placed his tray of food down on the table.

Cody moved down the bench a little bit to give herself some more room. "No" she answered coldly, "no we're not."

Rick didn't seem to notice the atmosphere shift after Cody said this because he went right ahead and blurted out "Oh okay. I saw them walking into the forest about 40 minutes ago". Everyone stopped eating and turned to face Cody and Nate to see their reaction. Cody remained still eating her salad, but Nate got up from the table and took his half eaten dinner tray straight to the trash bin.

"Natester! Where you goin'!" Rick called out after him.

Nate focused his eyes on the ground and said quietly "I'm not hungry anymore." And turned around and walked out of the dining hall.

Minutes later Squib and Adena burst into the hall and ran straight for the dinner buffet. "Oh my God! I'm so freaking hungry right now. Why the shit did I let you take me on that walk? To think I could have missed out on these beautiful mashed potatoes." Squib said as he scooped as much food as he could on his tiny tray.

Adena just rolled her eyes. "You know..." she said as she looked over at all her friends plus Cody sitting at a table, "I'm not very hungry. I think I'm going to go read in my cabin" and she walked out the door.

Cameron's jaw dropped. "Holy shit! Did you know that Adena could read? Why didn't anyone ever tell me this? Tanis did you know that Adena could read?" Tanis eyed him carefully and then punched him in the arm.

"You're an idiot Cameron." The whole table minus Cody said in unison.

In Cabin H, Nate sat on his bed flipping through the latest McSweeney's issue while listening to "Something of Value" by Yellowcard on his Discman.

There was a quiet knock on the door as Adena poked her head into Nate's cabin. "Hey dude" she said as she stood in his door way.

Nate shot up pulling his headphones out of his Discman. "Adena..." He said quietly. He couldn't believe she was there. _What happened to her and Squib? I bet she's here to tell me that they're going out or some shit. God I'm so stupid! Why did I think I could ever be good enough..._His mind was going crazy.

Adena walked over and sat on his bed motioning him to sit down next to her. She picked up his Discman and laughed – "Seriously? You still have a Discman? It's the 21st century!" Then she popped the CD Player open and looked at what he was listening to. She nodded in approval "Yellowcard's One for the Kids album. Not bad Bates."

Nate sat down cautiously. _Why couldn't she just come out with it? She's torturing me._ "Uh yeah. They were one of my favourite bands when I was at my old school."

Adena continued to look at the CD. "I was never really a huge fan of their newer stuff. But my favourite song of theirs is definitely _Cigarette_". She began humming the song softly to herself.

"Listen. Adena, I'm really sorry about what happened. I had no idea..." Adena put her hand in the air.

"No, Nate listen – I really like you. But I think it's better if we're just friends right now" she took Nate by the hand and gave it a quick squeeze. Nate shook his head furiously as Adena got up to leave.

"You're wrong you know" He said without looking up. Adena turned around to face him. Nate lifted his head slowly and made eye contact. "That thing about just being friends; it's not better. There is something special between us and you know it. You're just scared of it." He stood up and took a couple steps closer to her, "I will wait for you".

Adena smiled, "if you will wait for me".


End file.
